


Breaking the Silence

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, ace jughead, deaf!jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Deaf Ace Jughead ficlet





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead silently hoped today was another average day at Riverdale High, but he knew deep down that it wouldn’t be the case. He walked down the slightly busy hallways as if he had more of a purpose than to get to his locker. He out of habit grabbed his beanie and tugged it over his ears, trying to hide his hearing aids from anyone that could be a possible looker. The dark circles under his eyes were deeper and darker than usual making his face look sunken in. He had been up tossing and turning all night, waiting for a response from someone who’d never return it.

He finally reached his locker and opened it before carefully reaching under his beanie and pulled off his hearing aids. Jughead felt a sense of relief since he left his house once the world around him was silent like it was supposed to. He shoved his aids in his pocket while he was unloading his books from his backpack. While putting his backpack in the locker, Archie came over and cautiously tapped his arm. Jughead almost always never had his hearing aids in so calling him usually was not useful.

Jughead immediately turned around, knowing that only Archie would do that. Most would tap his shoulder or slap/grip it to get his attention. Before Archie could even sign “Hey,”, he noticed how tired Jughead was. He immediately waved his hand to get Jughead to look at him.

“You look like a…zombie,” Archie said and signed, struggling to remember the sign for zombie before giving up and fingerspelling it.

Jughead showed the sign for zombie for him before signing “Yeah, last night was never-ending. Have you seen Betty?” not mouthing while he spoke like he usually did. 

“Please repeat?” Archie signed and said nervously.

“Sorry. I’ll keep it short. Up all night waiting for a text that never came.” Jughead signed and mouthed, his words slightly choppy when he spoke. Archie nodded, but his face turned to one of sadness. “Who were you waiting for a text from?” Archie asked and signed, not catching that Jughead had used the sign for Betty earlier.

“I’m waiting for-,“ Jughead started to sign and say before seeing who he was waiting for. Betty Cooper. His sort of former girlfriend? He wasn’t sure what they were now after what he had told her last night. When she passed by him, her now dull blue eyes seemed to shoot daggers at him. She couldn’t even look at him for more than a few moments before having to turn away and walk faster.

Though Jughead was quietly hoping to himself that Archie hadn’t seen her act that way, he had seen it. Archie couldn’t quite piece anything together about what was going on. Betty and Jughead had seemed like the perfect couple when he saw them together.

When Archie looked back to talk to Jughead about what happened, he had left. Archie sighed a little as the warning bell rang throughout the school. Archie gave his head a metaphorical shake before heading to class.

Lunch approached quicker than expected for Jughead. Usually, he tried to hide away in the library since he didn’t have food for lunch and tried to stay away from outside where everyone was usually hanging out. Jughead was trying to escape his last class without being noticed by his friends. He still was walking around without his hearing aids, not wanting to have to deal with his classes.

While he was almost near the library, he felt a tap on his back from someone. He let out a sigh before turning around and seeing again that it was Archie. Jughead gave him a halfhearted smile before signing and speaking “Hey. What’s up?”

“What’s going on? You’re not acting like yourself and you snuck away while we were trying to talk this morning.” Archie signed and said, it being slow and choppy to make sure he was getting the signs correct.

“Archie, it’s nothing. Betty and I are just…” Jughead started with signing and speaking, stopping midsentence to figure out what he was going to say. “Betty and I…”

Archie raised a brow, waiting to see what the response was. Jughead really was trying to figure out how to tell him what was going on. Seeing Betty’s reaction made him so nervous about telling anyone what was going on.

“Jughead, you know that you can tell me anything. We’ve been friends for how long?” Archie signed and asked, using the sign name for him that only he could use with Jughead’s permission.

Jughead let out a deep breath before signing and speaking. “Archie, Betty was who I was waiting for a text for. I came out to her last night.”

“Came out? You’re…gay?” Archie signed, fingerspelling gay since he didn’t know the sign.

Jughead showed him the sign for gay before shaking his head no. “Archie, no, I’m not gay. I mean…I don’t know. I’m kind of questioning everything right now. I came out to Betty as asexual.” Jughead said and signed, feeling his heart racing in his chest as he fingerspelled asexual.

“Asexual?” Archie signed and spoke. “Like…not being interested in sex?”

Jughead nodded and felt his cheeks going red. “Yes. Exactly. Betty isn’t happy about it and she was trying to tell me that I can’t know since I’ve never even attempted sexual things. She…she doesn’t think I’m being honest,” he said and signed, his voice getting quieter when he was trying to explain things.

Archie looked at his friend with his brow furrowed. “Jughead, you could have told me. You know that I’m always going to be here for you, man,” he said and signed, making Jughead smile shakily. “If Betty seriously is upset about you being honest with yourself then…I’m sorry but fuck her. Not literally, but you get it”

Jughead did laugh at what he was saying and signing and nodded. “I get what you mean. I just…I still wanted to be honest with Betty and she clearly is still upset,” he said and signed, his face looking more and more relaxed now that he had been open honest.

“Why the fuck does it matter what she feels? If she’s seriously upset and doesn’t believe what your feeling is true…who cares?” Archie signed and said honestly. 

“Would you mind not telling people? I want to be the one to tell people on my own terms.” Jughead said and signed. 

“Of course. I’m not an asshole. Let’s go get some lunch.” Archie signed with a small smile. “My treat.”

“My two favorite words.” Jughead said sarcastically with a goofy look.

The two of them walked out on to the field area once they had gotten food and Jughead was finally feeling calm now that he was out to his best friend. Both of them were talking about a video game match they were going to participate in after school when Betty came storming up to them.

“Archie, leave. Jughead and I need to talk.” Betty said, crossing her arms over her chest, and not signing what she was saying.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Archie signed and spoke. “Anything you want to say to him, you can say to me too.”

Jughead tried to hide the smile that was growing on his face for Archie sticking around for him. “What do you want to talk about? I tried talking to you privately last night and you couldn’t even bother-“ he said and signed before Betty interrupted him.

“Speak up and put on your hearing aids. You know I don’t know sign language.” Betty said with a huff. Archie looked at her with anger, almost ready to jump up and get in her face. “Why don’t you know how to sign? Jughead literally helps anyone that wants to be able to talk to him.” Archie said and signed. 

“He has hearing aids. There’s no need for him to sign.” Betty said, rolling her eyes before Jughead finally spoke up for himself.

“Betty, I don’t care what you have to say anymore. You’ve never bothered trying to learn sign. You never encouraged your family to do it. I finally come to terms with myself and you can’t even accept it, saying that I can’t know because I haven’t had sex. I’ve had it. Leave me alone.” Jughead said without signing, his voice being choppy and his fists were balled up.

Archie didn’t bother hiding the smile he was growing for Jughead, glad that he was sticking up for himself, though he had never heard of any of this going on with the two of them.

Betty’s eyes began to tear up. “How could you say that about me? I am one of the most open and understanding people here. I’m head of the LGBT club! My best friend is gay.” Betty said angrily.

“Having a gay best friend doesn’t make you an ally. Being understanding is understanding with anyone. You don’t get to pick and choose. Betty, officially leave me alone. You can out me to the whole school at this point, I don’t care. Anything to get you away from me.” Jughead said before grabbing the sandwich that was on the tray next to them from the cafeteria and took a bite, not bothering to answer her anymore.

Betty gasped before shaking her head and looking at Archie. “Aren’t you going to tell him he’s wrong?” Betty asked.

“Oh sorry. My hearing aids aren’t in. What did you say?” Archie signed without speaking, Jughead smirking at what he was doing. 

Betty huffed before turning around to go back to where Kevin and Betty were. Archie smile over at Jughead while grabbing the soda that was on the tray and drank it. The two were putting things down on the tray when their hands brushed, both of them blushing slightly when they did before awkwardly holding hands.

“Hey Jug.” Archie signed and spoked awkwardly with one hand. “I think I might be gay.”

“Me too Arch.” Jughead signed with a laugh before they both laid down on the field.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh all your support is so sweet you guys. I love that you guys like this so much because I really have been trying to put my heart and soul into this and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.

Archie and Jughead really weren't sure what they were at this point when they walked to the doors of the lounge where the LGBT Club meetings were being held. Jughead held to the flyer, having read it what seemed like a thousand times, before looking over at Archie.

"Do you think this is a smart idea?" Jughead asked and signed with one hand, his hearing aids being visible for the first time at school since he got them when he was a kid. "What if no one in there is out? How are we going to get advice from people still in the closet like us?"

"We won't know if there is anyone in the closet if we don't go see the club." Archie said and signed honestly with a shrug.

"I guess you're right..." Jughead said with a sigh, trying not to crumble the flyer in his hand. 

Betty had her hands on her face and was slouched over while the two came in. When she looked up at the sound of footsteps the tears streaming from her face were apparent. Her expression of anger quickly came as tried to snarl and say without signing “Get the fuck out of my sight, Jones.”

“You two have caused enough trouble! Also, neither of you are gay so you can double leave,” Kevin stated in a matter of fact way.  
“But I’m-“ Jughead said and signed before Kevin interrupted.

“You’re ace. Congrats, but you aren’t welcome here.” Kevin said patting Betty’s hand that he was holding slightly.

“I’m bisexual. “ Archie said and signed. Jughead tapped his arm to show him the sign for it.

“Again, congrats, but Jughead isn’t wel-“ Kevin started before Veronica finally cut him off with speaking and signing.

“Let them speak. I get it, you’re besties and hate Jughead, but they are LGBT Would you turn away me if you were mad at me and if I was gay?” Veronica asked and signed, having delayed stops to try and fingerspell words.

“Okay, but you’re not ace, which isn’t what the “A” stands for and you didn’t insult the vice president of the club.” Kevin said, looking over at Jughead as if he was covered in his own bodily fluids.

“I thought you were the head of the club?” Archie asked and signed, making Jughead laugh.

“Archie, that’s the wrong club. It’s not a sandwich,” Jughead said and signed.

Kevin rolled his eyes before saying “Anyways, Archie, I welcome you here with…open arms,” clearly looking at Archie’s arms while saying it.

“I’m not staying without Jughead and will go to Weatherbee if need be.” Archie said and signed. “Even if you don’t like him, how can you have inclusion when you police who can join?”

Jughead let out a sigh before speaking without signing “I’m not just ace…I’m gay,” he said, his voice feeling like sandpaper in his mouth. He felt his stomach drop like he had just hit the first drop of a rollercoaster.

Betty shook her head and sniffled. “Jughead, stop. I get it. You don’t find me-“ she started.

“This isn’t about you. Everything else has always been about you! Me living with my dad again? Nope, Polly’s pregnant and I need to be there to be a Hardy Boy to your Nancy Drew to find Jason’s killer and plan a baby shower and have dinner with your family. The one time I have a minute to myself and figure out what the fuck is making me so unhappy and uncomfortable, it’s still about how I don’t find you attractive enough to shove my genitals into yours! It’s not about you! I’m fucking gay and asexual and it has nothing to do about Princess Betty Cooper. All I came here to do is get advice on how my pal, Archie, and I should come out, but no poor Betty’s upset so I’m not allowed to talk to fellow peers. I’ll go, but know this, Betty, that if I am still not welcome, I’ll go to Kevin’s dad for a discrimination case for not only this but you encouraging others to not sign to someone who is hard of hearing and your mother so the media can know Elizabeth Cooper is a fucking ableist and homophobe.” Jughead said, practically screaming near the end. During the rant, Archie gently grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t lurch or want to hit her.

“I am neither of those things and-“ Betty said, standing up as if to intimidate him.

“Save Dark Betty for your diary. We’ll walk ourselves out.” Archie said and signed before the two of them started to head out. Veronica got up before gently tapping Jughead’s arm. Jughead turned to see Veronica offering up her arm. Jughead linked his arm into hers as the three of them walked out of the room.

 

The three of them ended up at Archie’s room, that being one of the few places that they could talk quietly about them coming out. Jughead and Veronica were both on Archie’s bed while Archie had brought up a chair to sit on much to the protests of the other two.

“So are you going to tell your mom and Jellybean over the phone or in person?” Veronica asked and signed.

Jughead made a confused face and scrunched his nose while he signed and mouthed. “Do you think it would be shitty to do over the phone?”

“She’s in Toledo. How are you going to tell them in person? Jumping out of a cake?” Archie asked and signed, making Jughead laugh.

“I could arrange that. Seriously,” Veronica said and signed, digging into her purse for her phone and wallet.

“That can be a later option,” Jughead signed half seriously.

“I think a phone call would be appropriate now, but you could tell them in person eventually. Your dad is going to be kind of in person. “Archie said and signed with a shrug.  
Jughead’s expression turned to one of worry. His mom and Jelly would understand, but his dad...from what he picked up with Joaquin that being gay was fine if it can be used for exploitation and weakness.

“How are you going to tell your dad, Arch?” Veronica asked and signed, finger spelling his nickname.

“Veronica…” Jughead said before showing him Archie’s sign name.

“Thank you!“ Ronnie said and signed with a grin.

“I think Jughead and I are going to tell him tonight over dinner. I think he’ll be the most understanding.” Archie said and signed. “Do you think Ronnie could join?” he signed towards Jughead without saying it.

“Yeah why not?” Jughead signed and nodded, his face being one of a nonchalant way.

“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Archie asked Veronica without signing since Jughead knew what he was asking.

“It’d be my pleasure.” Veronica said and signed before patting Jughead’s shoulder in support.


End file.
